Rose
The rose is the common name of a flowering shrub in the genus Rosa, of which over a hundred different species exist. The flowers come in a variety of different colours. The rose is considered a symbol of romance in many countries. Chapter 3 (Beautification Potion) Various parts of the plant are used as potion ingredients. Their petals are used in Zygmunt Budge's variation of the Beautification Potion, perfumes, and some varieties of Love Potion. Rose thorns could also be used in the latter, though, in the opinion of Zygmunt Budge, Love Potions made with the thorns tended to be more short-lasting and unstable. The spell Rose Growth causes roses to spontaneously grow. History Wizards and Muggles alike had been using roses as garden plants for thousands of years prior to the 15th century. When Tom Riddle visited Hepzibah Smith on behalf of Borgin and Burkes, he conjured a bouquet of roses to present to her, a successful attempt of flattery on his part. This was apparently common at their meetings, as Hepzibah had already prepared a vase to hold the roses. The Dursley family grew roses in their garden. On 31 July 1992, Harry Potter was forced to prune and water these roses, along with other menial household chores by Petunia Dursley, as punishment for scaring Dudley with the nonsense incantations jiggery pokery, hocus pocus and squiggly wiggly. The Weasleys also grew roses in their garden. During a dinner at the Burrow the night before the Quidditch World Cup final in 1994, Crookshanks chased a group of gnomes through the Weasley's rosebushes as his owner and the Weasley family finished their meal. For the 1994 Yule Ball, rosebushes were conjured for decoration in an area of the Hogwarts grounds along with statues of Father Christmas and his reindeer, which were all illuminated by living fairies. As the ball began to wind down, several students, including Stebbins, S. Fawcett, Fleur Delacour, and Roger Davies, used these bushes as cover for intimacy. Severus Snape tasked himself with blasting apart bushes he felt suspicious, taking ten house points from those students he caught. Both Bill and Charlie Weasley wore white roses as s to the former's wedding. Roses were used as symbolism for pure-bloods on the images accompanying the propaganda packet Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society, with Mudbloods being represented as weeds strangling the roses. As a sign of respect, Hermione conjured a wreath of roses to place on the grave of Harry's parents located in the cemetery at Godric's Hallow when she visited it with Harry on Christmas of 1997. Later that night, after escaping from an ambush at Bathilda Bagshot's house, Harry dreamt of Nagini winding through various objects, including Hermione's wreath of roses. Behind the scenes *Rather than hiding in the rosebushes, which were not in , Fawcett and Stebbins instead hid in the Hogwarts Carriages. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Rosa fr:Rose ru:Роза Category:Dursley family possessions Category:Plants Category:Potion ingredients Category:Weasley family possessions